In the conventional wire connecting socket for printed circuit (PC) boards, the pin seats thereof are usually pressed and fastened to the socket body. The pins projecting outside of the socket body are difficult to align in straight rows. As a result, the operation of engaging the connecting socket with the PC board sometimes does not run smoothly. It is possible for some of the pins to bend or break when a connecting socket is inserted in a PC board too forcefully. Therefore, setting the pins in correct and straight arrangement is deemed an important factor in minimizing the defects of the products and to smoothen the manufacturing process.